El engaño
by Mrs. Marple Poirot
Summary: Porque esta era su vengaza personal: contra James por quitarle a Lily y contra El Niño que vivió.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

No sabía por qué motivo le atraía ese hombre, era arrogante, altanero, severo, estricto y un completo desagradecido. Sin embargo, tenía ese algo que provocaba que voltease a mirarlo cada vez que pasaba.

Sabía que no debía pensar en él más que como un traidor, un espía, un mortífago, pero lo cierto era que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza ni siquiera en sus sueños. ¡Pero cómo le odiaba! Aún estando en su séptimo año y Hogwarts estaba infectado de mortífagos, aún estando su amado Harry arriesgando su vida, poniéndose en peligros que estremecerían hasta el hombre más osado, aún estando una guerra a punto de librarse, no podía evitar pensar que, tal vez, Severus Snape fuese otra víctima más en esta guerra.

¡Pero era absurdo!

Él no tenía nada que perder. ¿O sí?

Hogwarts era un auténtico infierno y siempre se sentía sola. Sin Harry, Ron o Hermione el curso no era nada llevadero. Extrañaba las bromas de sus hermanos y el ambiente festivo de la casa de Gryffindor, ahora totalmente apagada y sus risas sofocadas mientras los alumnos se esforzaban día a día por sobrevivir.

Todos odiaban a Snape. Él era el director de Hogwarts y no hacía nada para evitar las constantes rondas de Crucius en las que que los hermanos Carrow se ensañaban con los pobres desgraciados que escogieran para divertirse.

No, Hogwarts ya no tenía vida. La tranquilidad que antes se respiraba en ese castillo ya no existía. Desde que Dumbledore murió, desde que El Trío Dorado se lanzó a la aventura para buscar algo que pudiese acabar con Voldemort, el colegio estaba cada vez más desprotegido.

Incluso los miembros que quedaban del ED habían perdido sus esperanzas.

Violaciones, torturas, amputaciones, mutilaciones…y la lista seguía. Ese colegio había pasado de ser un lugar de ensueño a convertirse en una de sus peores pesadillas.

Si no fuera porque ella sabía que Snape trabajaba para la Orden del Fénix, hasta ella misma las habría perdido también.

Había días en los que quería escapar, dejar Hogwarts y esconderse, refugiarse en algún sitio seguro, otros días quería ser peor que los propios mortífagos para devolverles todas las maldiciones que tenía que soportar ella cada día. Pero cuando la soledad la invadía y creía que no tenía fuerzas para resistirlo más, lo veía.

Severus Snape con su paso elegante.

Aunque no la dirigía la palabra, sabía que intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que a ella no la torturasen tanto. Y desde ese curso le había comenzado a ver como algo más. ¿Cómo su ángel de la guardia? Puede ser, porque cada vez que nota su presencia a su lado, no puede evitar voltearse, o buscarle con la mirada cada vez que hay varios mortífagos a su alrededor.

Porque su espíritu Gryffindor se estaba apagando y lo único que la podía mantener cuerda en ese momento era la presencia de su odiado profesor de pociones.

Pero con la ausencia de Harry y con el estricto régimen que llevaban los mortífagos en Hogwarts donde te torturaban casi hasta la locura por cualquier cosa que hicieras, hasta por respirar. También, debido a la cobardía y desesperanza que estaba comenzando a mostrar su novio, había comenzado a desear de forma más…íntima, a Severus Snape.

Ya no le parecía una persona tan repulsiva, simplemente le parecía…solitario.

Por eso, sin que nadie la viese y con el mayor sigilo posible, iba a su cuarto cada noche donde lo veía trabajar hasta tarde o se quedaba allí, parte de la noche viéndolo dormir.

Había veces que creía que él sabía que ella estaba allí, pero al no dar él muestras de notar su presencia, desechaba esos pensamientos enseguida no queriendo sonar panaoica.

No. Nadie nunca podía saber que ella iba a verle por las noches, porque podría meterse en un buen lío.

Ella no era una mojigata como Hermione, había tenido relaciones sexuales con varios de sus novios. Sabía que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas y la llamaban, no sin algo de razón, "la puta de Gryffindor", pero lo único que la salvaba de ser como Parkinson era ser la amiga de Harry Potter.

Sabía que si alguien la veía salir por la noche del despacho de su profesor, podía interpretarlo mal y, aunque tuviese suficientes escusas para justificar su comportamiento, ella sabía que tarde o temprano sus hermanos la repudiarían, sobre todo Ron, y su familia la echaría de casa.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Ese hombre era su perdición. ¿Cuántas veces se había masturbado pensando en él? Ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Y las veces que se había despertado jadeando y empapada de sudor y jugos vaginales, al igual que sus sábanas por los sueños sadomasoquistas que tenía con él? Casi siempre pasaba.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ya hasta creía estar enloqueciendo por momentos.

Una de las medidas que habían impuesto los mortífagos era: no tener sexo con traidores de sangre, pues, aunque ella fuese sangre limpia, seguía siendo una Weasley, seguía siendo una traidora a la sangre, creyendo que los muggles no tenían porqué morir, seguía siendo una revolucionaria, parte de la resistencia, opositora de que Lord Voldemort tomase el poder.

La única razón por la que se la había permitido estar en ese colegio era porque era sangre limpia.

Y allí estaba otra vez, como cada noche, en su cuarto. Sólo que esta vez, no lo veía. De pronto, algo le tapó la boca, intentó chillar, aterrorizada, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Entonces y con una fuerza que hacía tiempo no poseía, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo en su espalda y se fue hacia él, empotrándolo contra la pared.

¿Se puede saber qué diablos le pasa, Weasley?-esa voz sólo podía ser de una persona.

¿Profesor Snape?

¿Quién más, Weasley?-preguntó él, a su vez.-¿Se puede saber qué hace en mi cuarto a estas horas?

Ginny no sabía qué contestar a eso. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

Ella se giró para mirarle a la cara, sin darse cuenta que estaban demasiado pegados el uno al otro. Sus sexos se rozaron y ella soltó un gemido, pudo ver los ojos de su profesor oscuros por la lujuria y no lo pensó siquiera, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó: con fiereza, lujuria, pasión reprimida…todo, todos los sentimientos que necesitaba sacar.

Sintió como Snape le correspondía al beso y sonrió interiormente. Tras un largo periodo de "castidad" al fin se divertiría un poco.

El deseo ahora era fuego entre ambos, cada caricia una pequeña chispa que avecinaba el clímax, punto álgido del orgasmo. La ropa comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente, eran obstáculos que tenían, debían ser eliminados cuanto antes.

Y perdiendo la noción de la realidad, se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento. La razón no debía regresar a ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia. No, porque necesitaban un momento para sentirse, para desquitarse, para desahogarse. Y no había una manera mejor que hacerlo que entregándose completamente, que arañar, morder, embestir…para derrotar a tu oponente, que en ese momento es tu amante, y a la vez, ser derrotado de la misma manera.

Porque ella era una experta en eso y sabía lo que ambos necesitaban en cada momento, por eso fueron a trompicones hasta la cama donde se tumbaron, ella encima de él. Ella lo necesitaba y necesitaba tener el control.

Y mordió, chupó, lamió y trazó con su lengua un camino en la piel de Severus, marcándola como suya, porque esta noche, él era suyo, al igual que ella era suya.

Y no existía nada más que ellos y esa habitación. Ya mañana volverían sus rondas de crucius, su infierno personal, pero por el momento, sus propios gemidos compaginados con los gruñidos de Snape la hacían olvidar todo eso.

Respiraciones jadeantes, el corazón descontrolado, ella marcando el ritmo…era todo lo que se escuchaba.

Y Snape se dejó hacer, porque esa maldita pelirroja sabía encender su fuego, las llamas que le estaban quemando todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que ella jamás sabría, era que él no la estaba viendo a ella.

No, la imagen de Lily estaba en su mente más nítida que nunca. Sus ojos verdes eran los que ahora estaban viéndole, su boca era la que chupaba su polla, ella era la que le cabalgaba. Por esa razón se dejaba hacer, por esa razón, dejaba que ella tuviese el control.

Y aunque fuese el nombre de Ginny el que salía de sus labios, por mucho que la llamase Ginevra al llegar al orgasmo, por mucho que ella creyera que él la prefería a ella y que se estaba entregando a ella, lo cierto era que esto sólo era una manera de desquitarse de toda la presión que tenía. Porque ya estaba cansado, ya había llegado a su límite, ya sólo quería reencontrarse con su amada Lily Evans, porque ella había sido la única en su vida: su pasado, su presente y también lo sería en su futuro, porque todo lo que había hecho desde que la conoció había sido por ella, pensando en ella y en sus ojos, en su dulce sonrisa que era dirigida sólo a él.

Puede que Weasley y Lily fuesen pelirrojas y que ambas tuviesen los ojos claros, pero había algo que las diferenciaba de sobremanera: Weasley era una cualquiera, Lily no se podía conseguir tan fácilmente.

Porque sí, él se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía en el colegio por mucho que disimulase o que hiciera por ocultarlo. Y la había observado, Ginevra y todos sus novios, había escuchado los rumores y comentarios: qué si era una fiera, qué si era una cualquiera.

Pero aunque él no era un hombre que se dejase convencer por los rumores, lo creyó cuando lo vio por sí mismo. Hoy con uno y mañana con otro.

Pero si había algo que nadie más sabría, ni siquiera Ginny Weasley, era que había sido él el que había dado la orden de que en Hogwarts no se permitiese las relaciones sexuales con los traidores de sangre.

Sólo quería ver cuánto tiempo aguataría Ginny.

Quería ponerla a prueba y ver a quién escogería para calmar su ansiedad.

Sabía que el sexo era una necesidad para ella, por esa razón no se había sorprendido cuando la había visto entrar a su cuarto casi todas las noches consecutivas.

Esto sólo era un simple acto carnal, sin sentimientos, sólo sexo. A fin de cuentas, jamás en su vida osaría tener algo serio con una mujer como ella que te podía poner los cuernos siempre que quisiese.

Pero esta era su venganza personal: contra James por quitarle a Lily y contra El Niño que Vivió por ser un estúpido ególatra que no dejaba de poner en peligro la vida de todos.

Porque estaba seguro de dos cosas: Ginny Weasley estaba obsesionada con él hasta tal punto de que esta no sería la última vez que se repitiese este encuentro; y que conseguiría que ella se obsesionase con él hasta tal punto que, incluso si él caía en la batalla aún cuando se casara con Potter y tuviese hijos, uno de ellos se llamaría Severus.

Porque en esa relación, era Ginny la que mandaba, Potter era sólo una marioneta, como lo había sido siempre.


End file.
